1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a pilot power setting method and a femtocell using the same, and more particularly to a pilot power setting method for using in a femtocell and a femtocell using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The femtocell technology has been developed to provide convenience to people in their everydayness. The femtocell is mostly used in a household or small office environment. The femtocell is linked to a system provider network via broadband for connecting the micro communication base station of the system provider network and the user equipment (UE) (such as a mobile phone) of the household or small office environment. In other words, through the disposition of the femtocell, the system provider network is extended to the household or small office environment.
Of the current technologies, the pilot power of the femtocell is mostly set by the network administrator by way of manual adjustment. As the femtocell becomes more and more popular, the current method will not be cost-wise in the future. Therefore, how to design a more efficient pilot power setting method has become a prominent task for the industries.